Mon fils Ou presque
by Envy love
Summary: Iruka regarde Naruto grandir et songe à ce qu'il représente pour lui. Quelque pensée d'un tuteur sur son protégé.
1. mon fils ou presque

Mon fils... Ou presque

Naruto...

Un petit morveux blond surexciter de 12 ans... Puis une grand jeune homme de 15-16 ans aussi éclatant que le soleil... Notre futur Hokage...

Que de chemins parcourus pour en arriver à se résultat... Pas vrai?

Mais je ne regrette rien...

Quand, je te regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de fierté quand je vois le shintô que tu es devenu.

Tu es ma plus grande réussite...

Je t'ai vu grandir, t'épanouir... Je t'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu... Je t'ai vu devenir fort et fier... Faire des erreurs et des exploits... Tomber et te relever... Et devenir peu à peu adulte... Et J'ai cru en toi...

Comme un père aurait du le faire pour toi...

Cette place qui avait été laisser vide par la mort...

Ça n'a pourtant pas été tout les jours facile, tu sais... Tu peux être si exaspérant parfois... Si imprévisible... Pourtant, je me suis efforcé de rester toujours présent à tes coter pour te soutenir... Je ne regrette rien parce que tes sourires et la reconnaissance que je voyait dans tes yeux étaient la meilleur des récompenses...

Et finalement, nous nous sommes peu à peu apprivoisé toi et moi... Deux orphelins sans famille essayant de s'en créer une de substitution... J'ai été le premier en croire en toi... A reconnaitre ta valeur... Ton premier lien...

En fait, je crois que je commence à te comprendre et à te deviner... Un peu... Parce que tu reste aussi insaisissable qu'un feu follet.

Et je suis fière... Fière de toi... De ton courage et de ta détermination farouche qui ne te détourne jamais de tes objectifs et de tes rêves... Aller jusqu'au bout de ses promesse et des ses projet... Ton Nindô, comme tu dis...

Bien sur, il y a des gens qui n'approuve pas mon attachement pour toi et ma fierté... Pour eux, tu reste le démon renard et , donc, tu n'es pas sensé avoir droit au bonheur d'être reconnu à ta juste valeur et aimer... Mais ils ne connaisse pas... Pas comme moi, je te connais... Moi, je sais que tu n'es pas Kyubi... Et j'estime que tu mérites toi aussi, autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus qu'eux, d'avoir droit à un foyer... Un foyer où tu peux te réfugier quand ça ne va pas... Que tu te sens seul...

Et j'aimerais être se foyer...

Partager tes joies et tes peines... Sécher tes larmes quand tu es triste ou que tu as mal... Te donner des conseils quand quelque chose te traquasse... Être réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit parce que tu as besoin de parler et de te confier à une oreille attentive... Te voir rire et murir...

Parce que je tiens à toi, Naruto...

Comme un père tient à son fils...

Je n'ai pourtant rien de commun avec toi... Nous n'avons pas le même sang dans nos veines... Je ne suis pas blond et mes yeux sont pas bleu comme les tiens... Je suis loin d'avoir autant de lumière que tes regards et tes sourires... Je n'ai ni ton énergie infatigable, ni ta détermination à toute épreuve...

Et Pourtant...

Oui, et pourtant...

Je tiens à toi...

Je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre enfant...

Alors, je te regarde grandir et rayonner avec fierté...

Naruto...

Mon protégé...

Mon fils... Ou presque...

* * *

Iruka: Elle n'est pas mal cette fic... ^_^

Kakashi en croisant les bras contrarier: Non!

Auteur e désignant Kakashi: Qu'est ce qu'il a? O_o

Naruto: Il râle parce que ce n'est pas un lemon...

Auteur: .... =_=" .... Sans commentaire...

Kakashi, désespérer en se suspendant au bras de l'auteur: Pitier! Fais un lemon! Juste un tout petit... Allez...

Naruto et Gaara: ... =_="...

Iruka en se grattant la joue: c'est embarrassant... ^_^"

Naruto: Je suis mort de honte... =_="

Gaara: Ça se comprend, c'est censé être ton senseï...

Iruka en se tournant vers les lecteurs: Pour que la prochaine fic soit un lemon afin de faire plaisir à Kakashi tapez 1! Pour que...

Gaara et Naruto en assommant Iruka: Ils taperont rien du tout!!!! è.é

Auteur en secouant violemment son bras pour faire lâcher Kakashi qui s'y accroche toujours: Laisser moi un petit review avant de partir ce serait gentil... ^_^


	2. comme mon père

Comme mon père

Iruka senseï...

Mais ai-je encore le droit de vous appeler senseï?

Mon affection pour vous va bien au delà de celle qui est convenable d'exister entre une professeur et son élève... Même si ce dernier est son préférer..

Mais je ne peux pas vous appeler simplement Iruka non plus... Comme pour Sasuke ou Gaara... Parce que vous n'êtes pas mon ami également...

Non...

Vous, vous êtes plus...

Autre chose de plus fort...

Quelque chose qui comble un vide en moi, dans mon cœur que je n'ai jamais connu vraiment rempli.

Vous êtes mon tuteur... Celui qui a eut la patience de s'occuper de moi, de m'accepter et de croire en moi... Vous avez été le premier à voir ce gamin sauvage et malheureux que j'étais derrière cette étiquette de Kyubi qu'on m'avait coller dessus par ignorance, par haine et par peur...

Vous savez, Iruka senseï... Si je sauve les autres des ténèbres aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous... Parce que c'est vous qui m'avez empêché d'y sombrer quand j'étais rejeté de tous... C'est vous qui l'avez guidez vers la lumière...

Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant...

Donc...

Je ne peux vraiment plus vous appeler senseï, puisque vous êtes mon sauveur...

Je sais que je n'ai pas été un enfant parfait, sage et obéissant... Je crois même avoir été une vrai petite peste... Turbulent et jamais attentif à rien... Je ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup à l'époque et j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises... J'ai du mettre votre patience à rude épreuve et vous causer de la peine... Mais vous avez continué à veiller sur moi et vous m'avez laissé ma chance...

Vous avez cru en moi malgré les difficultés et vous m'avez poussé vers l'avant...

A force de persévérance, grâce à votre soutien, j'ai avancé et j'ai grandi... Je suis devenu quelqu'un et j'ai gagné mon droit d'exister...

Quand je regarde en arrière, ça me fait mal... Mais pourtant, je souris parce que vous avez toujours été là...

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour devenir un bon shinobi... Mais si j'en suis là, c'est parce que vous avez toujours été à mes cotés, Iruka senseï... Et quand vos yeux se pose sur moi... Que j'y vois toute votre fierté, je me dis...

Je me dis que ça n'a peut être pas servi à rien finalement et je me sens heureux...

Parce que je sais que cette place à prendre dans mon cœur est pour vous... Cette place laisser vide par une mort prématurée et cruel... Celle de mon foyer... De ceux qui aurait du être ma famille, mon soutien... Mes parents...

Mais avec vous.. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui retourner... Quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour moi... Dans la joie et dans la peine... Dans l'échec et la réussite... Quelqu'un qui pensera toujours à moi... Un foyer comme me l'a dit un jour l'ermite pas net...

Oui...

Je crois que c'est ça...

Alors...

Je ne peux vraiment plus vous appeler senseï...

Vous savez, Iruka senseï...

Le jour où il est parti, j'ai dit à Sasuke que le considérait comme mon frère... Oui... C'est vrai... Mais, quand je suis avec vous, c'est avec un père que j'ai l'impression d'être...

Je suis peut être ridicule de penser ça... Mais c'est comme ça... Ça m'aide à aller de l'avant...

Alors, je fait de mon mieux et je me donne à fond dans tout ce que je fait en restant fidèle aux idéaux que vous m'avez transmis et confier... Pour que vous soyez fier de moi...

Comme un père doit être fier de son fils...

Parce que pour moi, Iruka senseï, vous êtes comme un père...

Oui...

Comme un père...

* * *

Iruka et Naruto: ... ... ...

Auteur: alors?

Naruto: Bin...

Iruka: C'est...

Naruto et Iruka en cœur, des petites nétoiles dans les yeux; TROP KAWAÏ!!! ^_^

Kakashi désespérer dans un coin: C'est toujours pas un lemon...

Auteur: ... =_="... Tiens... Ô_o... Pour une fois Naruto est content...

Sasuke: Il faut dire que d'habitude tu le martyrises aussi... =_=

Auteur: Même pas vrai d'abord! è_é A fait 2 fic que je ne lui fait plus de mal... ^.^

Gaara en marmonnant entre ses dents: Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas durer... =_=

Sasuke en approuvant de la tête, les bras croiser: Il y a des chance...

Kakashi toujours désespérer dans son coin: Toujours pas de lemon...

Naruto et Sasuke: ... =_=" ...

Iruka et l'auteur: ... ^_^" ...

Gaara: Bon... laissez lui un review, comme ça, le temps qu'elle les lise et qu'elle y réponde, ça nous fait des vacances...


End file.
